bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Running Gags
List of Running Gags Molly: Making Long operations names Zach and Leah: Always in the mood for adventures Glimmer and Chloe: Making mistakes while granting wishes Gil: Knowing whatever the guppies are doing Goby: Playing sports Nonny: Talking in technical terms Oona: Accessorizing herself Deema: Showing off styles,Telling jokes Boris and Julia: Making up sports Fourth walls breaks not to anyone Although Molly Zach and Leah getting the viewers their help and thanking them for their help.Some of the guppies have been observed doing so as well while the other guppies look at the viewers.Not speaking to the viewers but breaking the fourth wall nonetheless. List of other guppies who speaker to the viewers # Guppies of glory: Nonny # Tool-Tastrophe: Mr Grouper,Mrs. Grouper # Sailtastic Adventure: Goby,Nonny # Jungle Jumble: Goby,Nonny # Guppyball Team Up: Artie # Cake Conundrum: Deema # Guppy Scout Teamwork: Mr Grouper,Mrs. Grouper # Friendship Day Journey: Glimmer,Chloe # A Halloween Adventure: Goby,Nonny,Oona,Boris,Julia # Journey to Mount Guppy More: Deema,Gil #Starry Syndrome: Boris,Julia #Welcome to Mermaid Village: Mermaid Coral List of Zach Molly and Leah's Long Operation Names # Guppies of glory: Operation go around the world and find the guppies or Rupert will win the roller skate race and Also think of a shorter name for this Operation # Sailtastic Adventure: Operation Find the Pieces and Get Home Before Rupert Does and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # Guppyball Team Up: Operation Find Someone to Be on My Guppyball Team or Rupert Won't Let Me Play Forever and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # Guppy Scout Teamwork: Operation Work Together to Earn the Guppy Scouts Badges and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # Guppy Wash Emergency: Operation Scale the Missing Pieces and Help Mr and Mrs Grouper So Will Be Ready for the Party and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # Friendship Day Journey: Operation Scale the Obstacles and Save the Guppies or Rupert will get his guards to stop us and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # A Halloween Adventure: Operation Get Back to the Festival and Get Batty back in his Suitcase before he turns everyone into Bats and Also think of a Shorter Name for the Operation # Journey to Mount Guppy More: Operation Go Around the World and Get to the Concert in time for Concert Day and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # A Christmas Adventure: Operation Scale the Presents and Bring Them Back to Santa Before Rupert Ruins Christmas for Everyone and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # Starry Syndrome: Operation Hatch a Plan to Bring the Star Back in the Sky before Morning and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation # Welcome to Mermaid Village: Operation Save the Mermaids of Mermaid Village and Stop Snott Seasquirt and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures